1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of combustion technology. It relates to an arrangement for sealing combustion-chamber bricks with increased sealing effect, which can be used for silo combustion chambers and boilers.
2. Discussion of Background
Combustion chambers, for example of gas-turbine plants, are subjected to high thermal stresses. For this reason, in order to avoid thermal stresses, the innermost walls of the combustion chambers are composed of many individual bricks connected relatively loosely to the supporting casing. This loose connection inevitably leads to gaps between the bricks and the supporting casing. Since the bricks are air-cooled, the gaps cause undesirable leaks. It is known, in particular in the head region of the bricks, to seal larger gaps with seals. These seals are likewise loosely inserted for thermal reasons and are fastened in a spot-like manner by means of seal locking features.
On account of the changing boundary conditions in combustion technology, however, such a solution no longer meets today's requirements. The high combustion temperatures desired, for example in gas-turbine plants, make it necessary for a larger quantity of cooling air to be used for cooling the combustion chamber. On the other hand, there is the demand for a reduction in the NOx emissions during the combustion. It is therefore necessary to further reduce the remaining leaks of the combustion chamber in order to minimize the leakage loss.